


Flights of Fancy

by rizzleswahl



Series: Mass Effect: Flights of Fancy [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzleswahl/pseuds/rizzleswahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan are trying to move on with their lives, but they realize that someone from the old days needs them more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liritar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/gifts).



Kaidan wasn’t in the mood for yet another party on the citadel. As much as he enjoyed his military service he had never been fond of politicians and spending another night listen to them praise themselves when they didn’t really deserve it just wasn’t his idea of a good time. More than anything he wanted to just stay on the ship and spend the night in Shepard’s arms…in their bed. He knew Shepard had appearances to keep up, but sometimes Kaidan really did wish all of that would go away and they could have a life like Shepard deserved. It was one of the reasons Kaidan fought so hard in this war; he wanted to win it for Shepard and give the man he loved the life he had never had.   
Kaidan was finally dressed so he made his up to the Shepard’s cabin so that the two of them could go together. Of course it was just his luck that when he showed up and Shepard had invited him the other man wasn’t ready yet, so there was Shepard in all his glory walking out of the shower. “Okay that’s just not fair” Kaidan answered with a grin on his lips as he slightly shook his head.  
“Problem, Major?” Shepard asked, his tone innocent.  
“You know very good and well that you’re distracting me” Kaidan returned. “And there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it right now” Kaidan returned.   
Shepard sauntered over to Kaidan, pressing his bare body into Kaidan as he kissed him passionately on the lips. His hands dipped down over Kaidan’s ass, giving it a soft squeeze before stepping back and heading for the dresser. “Well we will have plenty of time later” Shepard said as he pulled out the pants for his tux.   
“You little jackass” Kaidan groaned…once he was able to speak again, of course. His legs were slightly weak and his eyes were still closed. He knew they were already running late, but now he didn’t care. He rushed at Shepard, pushing him face first against the dresser. “You are so about to pay for that” he added, his hand sliding around to Shepard’s front, fingertips grazing over Shepard’s massive erection.   
Now it was Shepard’s turn to go all weak in the knees. He leaned back against Kaidan, not sure he could stand on his own with the new sensations coursing through his body. “Kaidan….we’re late” he said in a whimper, his tone clearly showing that at the moment he didn’t really care either.   
“Do you really think they would start the party without the hero of the citadel?” Kaidan teased as he finally wrapped his hand around Shepard’s erection, stroking him painfully slowly.   
“I am not a hero” Shepard answered, clearly not liking the thought of anyone thinking of him that way. Of course his words were also released in a strangled moan, because thinking took quite a bit of effort with the way Kaidan was teasing him.   
“You’re mine” Kaidan returned, still stroking him in the same slow manner. He knew Shepard wasn’t the cocky type, but Kaidan also wanted him to know that he deserved the all the love and admiration he got from the people around him.   
Shepard wanted to argue with him, but he knew there was little chance of him winning and with the sensations rushing through his body he didn’t have the thought process for it. He just rested back against Kaidan’s chest, slight moans and whimpers escaping his lips at certain intervals. “Yes yours…” he breathed, not really realizing exactly what he was agreeing to at that point.   
Kaidan continued to stroke Shepard with one hand while his other hand, began to unzip his own pants and push them down. He knew they didn’t have much time, so teasing more just wasn’t smart. Once his pants were down he reached for the lube hidden in the top dresser drawer and stopped stroking Shepard long enough to squeeze a good amount into his hand.   
He began to massage Shepard’s entrance, hearing more of the moans he always so longed to hear from his lover. Finally he slid his fingers inside of Shepard and began to prepare his lover for what was to come. He spotted Shepard’s hand moving towards his own erection and he reached out and grabbed his hand. “Now now, none of that. I don’t want you cumming too soon” Kaidan said in a teasing tone.   
Shepard actually whimpered at that and felt his knees trying to buckle. “Kaidan….need….” he managed to get out between his whimpering.   
“Patience, lover” Kaidan groaned before finally removing his fingers and sliding his own erection inside of Shepard with a groan. “Always so tight….” he added, before sliding his hand back around and taking Shepard’s erection so that he could begin stroking him once again.   
“OH GOD…” Shepard cried out, his body feeling so stimulated that he was sure he was going to lose his mind. As out of it as he was he even knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate.   
“God’s not here. Only me” Kaidan replied in a teasing groan as he began thrusting into Shepard at a faster pace and with more intensity than before. Shepard wasn’t the only one that wasn’t going to last long. With all the teasing and the anticipation Kaidan was only getting more and more aroused by the moment until finally he was having to hold himself back due to the desire to always please Shepard first.   
Shepard had a witty comeback, but before he could say anything he found himself getting lost in his orgasm, his entire body spasming as he crashed over the edge, Kaidan’s name spilling from his lips along with a few profanities.   
It only took a few more thrusts and Kaidan crashed over the edge right behind him, his fingers gripping Shepard’s hips so tightly that he was sure there would be finger shaped bruises later.   
Shepard crashed forward, resting against the dresser, a strangled moan escaping his lips as Kaidan finally s lid out of him. Both men were breathless and for a moment there was silence as they recovered.   
Finally Shepard broke the silence; his tone was breathy as he leaned back against Kaidan. “You now I am going to be thinking about that all night” he said, an impish grin appearing on his lips.   
“Well then my evil plan worked” Kaidan teased before leaning forward and planting a tender kiss to Shepard’s neck before stepping back and heading to the bathroom to clean himself off and redress himself. He knew Shepard would be doing the same and suddenly a thought entered his mind and he found himself busting out laughing in the bathroom.   
Shepard heard the sound and couldn’t help being drawn to it and once he reached the room and found out the reason for the laughter he almost wished he had let it go. “What’s so funny?” he had asked.   
Between bated breath Kaidan had said “I was just imaging the look on your face when you tried to explain to everyone why we were late”.   
"You ass" Shepard answered with a chuckle of his own, shaking his head slightly. "Well let's not be any later than we already are" he added, before continuing with his preparation, the impish grin never leaving either of their faces.


End file.
